tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Juuzou Suzuya
- Past ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} }} |kanji = 鈴屋 什造 （すずや じゅうぞう） |romaji = Suzuya |alias = CCG's Jason Rei |espécie = Humano/ghoul |status = Alive |idade = 19 (Tokyo Ghoul) 22 (Tokyo Ghoul:re) |genero = Masculino |aniversário = Junhe 8 |altura = 160 cm |peso = 47 kg (Tokyo Ghoul) 48 kg (Tokyo Ghoul:re) |tipo sanguíneo = AB |affiliations = CCG Ghoul Restaurant (formerly) |relatives = |ward = 13th (current) 20th (formerly) |quinque = Scorpion 1/56 (Bikaku) (Numerous) 13's Jason (Rinkak |manga debut = Chapter 47 |anime debut = Episode 9 |jp voice = Rie Kugimiya Maxey Whitehead (English)}} Juuzou Suzuya '(鈴屋 什造, ''Suzuya Jūzō) is an Associate Special Class Ghoul Investigator. In the past, he went by the name '''Rei Suzuya (鈴屋 玲, Suzuya Rei). His first partner was Yukinori Shinohara, and his current partner is Hanbee Abara. He was first assigned to the 20th ward and was responsible for the investigation of the Binge Eater. He is currently assigned to the 13th ward and is investigating the ghoul Nutcracker, along with his squad. Appearance Suzuya is a young-looking man with an androgynous appearance, with pale skin and pure shoulder-length white hair. In his hair he wears red hairpins, which form the Roman numeral XIII (13), keeping back his bangs. He has dark red eyes with bags under them. He self-stitches his own body, explaining it to be a form of body modification. A miniature set of red threads that appeared to be two x's are stitched on below his right eye. One below his bottom lip and a line of several stitching threads from his upper neck downward, and several more around his right arm and hand. His attire consisted of a white suit with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, left halfway buttoned and polka-dotted red suspenders that supported his black pants and a pair of red slippers. He frequently wore a black suit above all this, with rolled up sleeves. In the Joker side story and at the start of Tokyo Ghoul:re, Suzuya's appearance changes drastically. His hair is now dyed black and reaches only chin-length. And, his stitches are in a different pattern. His attire consists of a black suit with black dress pant and red suspenders with yellow triangle pattern. He has a prosthetic leg as replacement for his leg that was maimed in the Owl Suppression Operation years ago. Later on in Tokyo Ghoul:re, Suzuya's hair has now reached passed shoulder-length once more. He either keeps it tied in a bun above his head or in a ponytail, or without, as was shown in the promotion ceremony. He has also changed the stitch markings below his right eye, returning it to the original two x's. He has removed all stitch markings from below his right lip. He also changed the Roman numeral in his hair, now making it the Roman numeral XX (20), the "Judgement" tarot. Suzuya's past self.png|Younger Suzuya as a scrapper. Reichan.png|Younger Suzuya as "Rei-chan". Rei-chan re.png|Suzuya disguising as a girl Young Suzuya with Kuro and Shiro.jpg|Young Suzuya with Kuro and Shiro annoyedsuzu.jpg|Annoyed Suzuya juuzoubio13.png|Juuzou's profile in Vol. 13. Personality Juuzou’s personality was originally somewhat normal, but as a result of Big Madam's treatment, he no longer feels fear, pain, nor does he have any morals. Yukinori Shinohara, his mentor, describes him as a problem child. Despite his childish and playful demeanor, he is also extremely violent and disturbed. He usually describes his killing methods to be clean, without needless movements, which is a skill he seems to take pride in. Due to his past, he was blamed for the killings of multiple animals done by Oomori's interrogator during his time being "trained" by the CCG, though he was innocent. Suzuya was used as the scapegoat since nobody doubted that he'd committed the killings, which averted suspicions from the culprit who actually committed the murders. Because of his lack of emotional understanding, he is willing to confront any opponent head on, no matter how dangerous they are. This has proven to be disastrous when he decided to take on Yoshimura alone when cooperation was necessary. Originally he showed no signs of empathy whatsoever and did not understand the emotions of others. However, when he realized how important Shinohara was to him, he let out a cry of anguish. This shows that a part of his former self remained and that he is still capable of loving and caring for individuals close to him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Suzuya Squad Plot Background Rei Suzuya was kidnapped at a young age and raised as the pet of a powerful and influential Ghoul known as Big Madam. He was trained to perform circus acts for Ghoul customers, and torou". When he killed for the first time, he was sick for several days afterwards but eventually his sense of morality faded. Big Madam, who he considered his mother, sometimes dressed him as a girl and began to worry that he would become ugly as he matured into an adult. To prevent this, she performed a crude castration with a hammer and forced him to live as a girl. Eventually, CCG raided her estate and forced her to flee. Rei was rescued and taken into custody, but his violent behavior caused great concern. Yukinori Shinohara spoke up in his favor, reminding the other officials that Rei was a victim and deserved a second chance. He was enrolled at the Junior Academy, where he was a classmate of Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa. There, he gained a reputation for strange and violent behavior -- when a former interrogator employed as an instructor began killing animals around the Academy, he was made a scapegoat to avoid scandal. As such, he was shunned by his peers and treated as an outcast. When he turned 19, Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu personally appointed him a Rank 3 Investigator. To complete his transition into his new life, he was given a new Family Registry and allowed to choose his own name. He decided on "Juuzou Suzuya", using the alias he'd been given as a Scrapper. He was then assigned as the partner of Yukinori Shinohara and sent to the 20th Ward. Aogiri Arc In his first appearance, Suzuya stole Ken Kaneki's wallet, and began to scrutinize the latter's student ID, license, and money, saying that he couldn't get any sort of food with the three thousand yen he found. He later killed a gang of ghouls that had attacked him because he smelt delicious. After a police officer had arrested him for being suspicious, he was picked up by Shinohara and Koutarou Amon. Because the police officer didn't apologize enough for accusing Juuzou, he sucked out his ear bone. Juuzou was later seen at the CCG's 20th ward Headquarters, where he attended a meeting, and explained his "Body Stitch" to Amon. He also came to a decision to work on the 20th ward, regarding the Binge Eater case alongside Shinohara. He and Shinohara later visited a crime scene, where the bodies of three ghouls were cut into two hundred parts. Shinohara accuses Juuzou of the murder, subsequently explaining to him the three main clauses of the "Ghoul Countermeasure Law." Suzuya then becomes disappointed when Shinohara refuses to give him a Quinque, but also listens as Shinohara explains the concepts of ghoul combat, Rc cells, kagune and kakuhou. Suzuya participated in the attack on the Aogiri hideout as a member of the 11th Ward Special Countermeasures Unit. First, he killed the members of Aogiri Tree's assault team, which allowed CCG to enter the hideout. Afterwards, he moved separately from CCG's teams and tracked down Yamori in Yamori's hobby room. Suzuya finished off Yamori who had already been severely injured by Kaneki. Raid of Kanou's Lab Juuzou was part of the team that assaulted Kanou's laboratory. In there he finds Nashiro and Kurona, old friends that he had met during his time in one of CCG's orphanage when he was 16. After a brief conversation they start fighting. Juuzou is injured in his belly but he stands the pain and hurts deeply the overconfident Kurona, stabbing her several times with all the Scorpion quinces he had stolen. When Nashiro comes to help her sister he gives her an almost lethal blow with 13's Jason, saying that he knows how to fight ghouls and what hurts them the most. Kurona rescues her sister and leaves, hoping that Doctor Kanou can save Nashiro's life. When they left, Juuzou sutured himself his wound. Later on, he helps Amon on his fight with Kaneki, throwing even more Scorpions at the ghoul, and attacking him with 13's Jason while insulting the other doves. After Kaneki escapes the tries to follow him but he is stopped by Amon, telling him that saving Shinohara is more important than the One Eye Ghoul. Anteiku Raid Post-20th Ward One-Eyed Owl Battle In the aftermath of the Anteiku Raid Arc, he appears to have matured and become more composed, expressing gratitude towards Shinohara and regret that he was unable to save him when speaking with his wife. In his last scene, Suzuya tells the comatose Shinohara that he will continue working hard for the both of them and kisses his forehead telling him good night. One-shot JOKER Suzuya appears as a first-class investigator, introduced by once of his subordinates, Hanbee Abara, who admires him. At an investigation meeting, it seems that Suzuya's team is currently investigating a group of ghouls called 'Skull Masks.' Akira Mado mentions that the group of itself has managed to acquire more members, and their range for food has expanded as well. They come to a decision to eliminate the group's leader. On Kurashiki street, Suzuya and his team begins a search for clues, whereby Suzuya mentions that his killing method must be done without needless movements, which is a skill that only he wields within the entire team. The group decides to split up, looking for traces of the 'Skull Masks' leader. When Abara tries to muster up the courage to save a young woman from sexual molestation; Suzuya intervenes, dealing with the matter instead. Suzuya suggests that they follow the man off the train, saying that he has a foul, suspicious scent. He points out Abara’s uselessness, since he didn’t have the courage to do anything earlier. Suzuya inquires why Abara even wanted to be an investigator, to which he responds that he was attacked by a ghoul as a child, and his father tried to protect him; losing both legs in the process. Abara had wanted to save his father, but never had the courage. Upon hearing screams, they race to the underground section of the train station, where they see the bespectacled molester from earlier-with his hand chopped off by a member of the ‘Skull Masks.’ He is believed to be the leader of the group, and as Suzuya prepares to fight him, they are surrounded by a horde of ghouls. However, since Abara lacked courage once again, Suzuya decides to fight on his own. He dashes through, slashing all the ghouls with his blade. The leader counters with his kagune, but Suzuya retrieves his quinque from a briefcase, only to be damaged in a short time span. Abara at this point finally musters up the bravery, and impales the leader with his katana, making Suzuya proud. As everything went back to normal with the investigation solved, Suzuya suggests that they go to the donut shop. Later on, Suzuya remarks that another character was fortunate in keeping his legs after being attacked by a ghoul -- a reference to the loss of his own leg. Nutcracker Investigation Promoted to Associate Special Class, Suzuya is given command of his own squad in the 13th Ward. The Quinx Squad are assigned to work alongside his squad to investigate the Ghoul Nutcracker, a member of an organization involved in human trafficking. Haise Sasaki recalls their first meeting, and being puzzled when Suzuya recognized him and paid him back for the money he once stole. On the day the squads are scheduled to begin working together, he oversleeps and arrives to the meeting late. Upon seeing Sasaki, he rushes to meet the other Investigator and frisks him in search of snacks. Abara explains to the others that the two worked together on previous cases, and became good friends with Sasaki always bringing Suzuya snacks hidden in his pockets. The meeting resumes, with their primary target being Nutcracker, who they hope will lead them to a more significant target -- Big Madam, the Ghoul that raised him. The Quinx successfully obtain information about an upcoming Auction, reporting this information to Matsuri Washuu. During the meeting between Matsuri, Suzuya, and Sasaki things become tense when the commander orders Tooru Mutsuki to be sent in undercover. Suzuya interrupts and volunteers to join Mutsuki as another "girl" being recruited for part-time work, stating that he has plenty of practice disguising himself as a woman. Matsuri gives in to his request, and finishes the meeting without further incident. Once outside, Sasaki thanks Suzuya for intervening and places his subordinate in the others care. Suzuya admits one of the reasons he volunteered was because of personal business, knowing the target of the operation is his "Mama". In the weeks leading up to the operation, Suzuya meets with Mutsuki to train him. Mutsuki expresses unease over his own powers, admitting that he fears losing control of them just like Sasaki. Quoting a famous boxer, Suzuya advises him that fear can be a powerful tool, when controlled or it can destroy you. When asked about this advice, he admits that he learned it from his former superior and partner, Shinohara. Meanwhile, Abara takes Ginshi Shirazu and Saiko Yonebayashi to the hospital to visit a still-comatose Shinohara and explains how Suzuya contains to work hard to honor him. Auction On the day of the Auction, Suzuya and Mutsuki meet Nutcracker disguised as girls. They are drugged during the car ride, taken to the location of the event, and separated from each other. Uta announces a special item for sale, a beautiful young woman that turns out to be Suzuya. The audience is awed by him, but he takes this opportunity to interrupt the auction and reveals the knives hidden inside his prosthetic leg. He stabs Uta repeatedly in the face, before turning his attention to the Ghouls in the audience and the members of Aogiri that rush the stage. Meanwhile, Big Madam recognizes him as her former pet. Ayato Kirishima joins him on the stage, beginning a fierce battle between the two. Suzuya quickly realizes that his opponent is too strong to fight without his Quinque, and is forced to hide when he runs out of knives. Ayato abandons the fight, allowing Suzuya to slip away with thoughts of honoring his promise to protect Mutsuki. Relationships Big Madam As one of Big Madam's former executioners, Juuzou was trained to become a proficient killer. During his youth, Juuzou would try to satisfy Big Madam as much as possible and always don a smile, as Big Madam sought for perfection and would torture Juuzou depending on the 'scores' he receive from her. It was Big Madam who destroyed a part of his genitalia in order to make him a doll-like girl. As an Associate Special Class investigator, Suzuya expressed interest to Haise in meeting someone at the ghoul auction sale, which is presumably Big Madam for reasons unclear yet. Yukinori Shinohara The relationship between Shinohara and Juuzou is similar to that of father and son; as Shinohara usually treated Juuzou to donuts, but did not hesitate to lecture him after he had brutally murdered three ghouls without practicing the clauses of the Ghoul Countermeasure Laws. Shinohara is proven to be very important to Juuzou, as seen when he let out a cry of anguish when Shinohara received a fatal blow, and expressed regret over being unable to save him. Hanbee Abara Though Suzuya is admired and highly respected by Abara, he is not hesitant to point out the moments when Abara is being useless. Besides this, Juuzou is somewhat sympathetic over Abara's lack of courage; as he would always intervene and fight independently whenever Hanbee is reluctant to face a ghoul. Suzuya was also shown to be proud of Abara's ability to finally impale a ghoul using his sword. Seidou Takizawa Suzuya does not display much respect for Seidou, for he is constantly yelled at and is annoyed whenever Seidou tries to be overly strict on him as seen when he ordered Juuzou to put away his candy in the meeting room. However, Juuzou is not reluctant to lash out at him; as seen when he poked his fingers up Seidou's nostrils, making them bleed excessively. Itsuki Marude Suzuya respects Marude as a superior, but was offended and irritated when Marude openly joked about Suzuya's castration in the presence of Amon and Shinohara. However, he managed to restrain himself from lashing out at Marude, as Shinohara told him to ignore it. Haise Sasaki As comrades, Haise and Suzuya share a reciprocal understanding, as seen when Suzuya returned the money he once pick-pocketed upon first meeting Haise. Suzuya is also known to have a habit of constantly checking Haise's clothes everytime they meet; for Sasaki always brings sweet treats and snacks for Suzuya. Kishou Arima Suzuya is an acquaintance of Arima. They first met during the Whack-A-Mole investigation. Koutarou Amon Suzuya is quite oblivious of Amon’s true opinion about him, and is relatively unaffected when scolded by Amon. However he can be opened up whenever the latter is curious about his strange characteristics; as seen when he explains his “Body Stitch” to Amon. Kurona and Nashiro Juuzou was the classmate of Kurona and Nashiro back in the CCG academy, but didn't interact with each other much. Power and Abilities Suzuya is a gifted acrobatic combatant with a unorthodox fighting style. While not trained in the academy like Amon, Suzuya uses his unpredictable behavior in order to surprise his enemies and violently finishes them off. His personality reflects his form of fighting, while most CCG officers are trained to be efficient and quick, Suzuya is sadistically sloppy and fools around in the battlefield. Suzuya also has a strong tolerance to pain which is evident by the number of stitches covering his body and how he casually stitched a flower pattern onto his palm without any visible expression of pain. He is a skilled knife wielder, attacking and throwing with deadly efficiency. * Scorpion 1/56 'is a Bikaku quinque that takes the form of a switchblade. Like all quinques, it has the ability to cut through ghouls and their kagunes. Although it's light and viable, Suzuya preferred a weapon that was more destructive. He stole a large quantity of them from the CCG before he helped raid Kanou's lab. The quinque is very compatible with Suzuya's knife handling skills, despite his weapon preferences. * [[13's (Juuzou's) Jason|'13's (Juuzou's) Jason]] is a Rinkaku quinque that takes the form of a scythe with a jagged and squared blade. The quinque is created from Yamori's kagune. 13's Jason is shown to be extremely strong and durable, having a RC Value above Monster Class 5000 and is capable of cutting through thick Quinque metal with ease. * Submachine gun: During the Aogiri Seige, Suzuya was armed with a submachine gun that resembled an MP5. The gun is likely loaded with Q bullets due to the damage the gun caused to the Aogiri Tree members during Suzuya's rampage in the hideout. Juuzou uses the submachine gun as a weapon for short range. * Prosthesis: Since losing his right leg below the knee, Suzuya has been fitted with an advanced prosthetic leg. Besides being extremely life-like and granting him a full range of motion, the device has hidden storage for numerous blades. This artificial limb allows him to even smuggle weapons past the enhanced senses of Ghouls, allowing him to pass himself off as unarmed until launching a surprise attack. Manga Depiction Scorpion-Bikaku.png|Scorpion 55/56. 13's Jason - Joker.png|13's Jason. Suzuya attacking.png|Prosthetic Leg. Anime Depiction Sasori juuzou.png|Scorpion 55/56. Jason js.png|13's Jason. Tokyo-Ghoul-ep11-well-damn.png|Submachine gun as a short range weapon. Trivia * Suzuya is ranked sixth in the character popularity poll. * The association of Suzuya with the number "13" is a word play: It's possible to write the name "Juuzou" with the kanji 十三, translating to "thirteen". * 13 (XIII) is also the Death Arcana. Apart from the grim reaper parallels it can represent loss, conclusion, sadness, transition into a new state, psychological transformation, and deep change. The number can also be associated with his hair clip, his quinque, his association with Jason, and working on the 13th ward in the Oneshot Joker. * During Anteiku Raid, one of Suzuya's hair clips went missing, reducing his number down to 12 (XII); referencing The Hanged Man. * Suzuya seems to have a particularly delicious scent when ghouls smell him. * His profile lists his likes as Sweets, Ghoul Hunting, and his Mama. Quotes * To Matsuri (about Mutsuki and the auction): "How about pretending to be his friend? Isn't it better to have one more to fuck over the place from the inside out?" * To Mutsuki: "If you can control it, it can cook for you, it can heat your house. If you can't control it, it will burn everything and destroy you. Fear is your best friend or your worst enemy." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Suzuya Squad